A lesson in manners
by nea83
Summary: Jeremy gets expelled. Damon realizes how little discipline Jeremy has in his life and steps into his role as Jeremy's guardian. Non-consensual spanking. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

"One day where you don't screw it up!" Damon had spent his afternoon with annoying teachers compelling Jeremy out of the trouble he'd gotten himself in to and he was not in the best of moods.

"Leave me alone, Damon." Jeremy rolled his eyes and glared at him before leaning back in the chair. He'd had enough of a shitty day and did not need a lecture from Damon freaking Salvatore on top of it.

"You're lucky you didn't put one of those idiots in ICU."

"Says the guy that once killed me!"

"Yes! In the privacy of your own home, away from prying eyes. Unlike you who went all hunter in the middle of a hallway! You got expelled, genius. "

Jeremy let out a sigh, that was the first good thing he'd heard all day; "Good, does that mean I don't have to go back to school?"

Damon spoke as he stood up, "I compelled principal Webler to a very generous 3 day suspension."

He was met with yet another eye roll and clenched his fists to resist the urge to slap that cocky look out of the little boy's face.

"Finish eating, meet me outside."

"Why," Jeremy looked genuinely confused, "where are we going?"

Damon raised an eyebrow and spoke with a slight smirk;

"Privacy of our home. Away from prying eyes."

Jeremy wasn't really scared of Damon anymore, the last couple of months he'd come to appreciate his company and how happy he made Elena, but it was something in the way he was looking at him right now that made him annoyingly worried.

Even though he had just started eating he pushed at the plate in front of him, "Not so hungry anymore, and as you're going to be a dick, let's just go." He got up and followed Damon out.

The car ride home was tense with Damon not speaking and Jeremy too annoyed to try to initiate a conversation. He'd known that starting a fight would get him expelled but he hadn't expected Damon to fix it, let alone care enough to compel people to get him back to school.

He followed Damon in to the lounge and watched him light a fire, confused as to where Damon was going with this silent treatment.

Damon on the other hand was furious. He was pissed at himself for not setting ground rules and annoyed that he hadn't even entertained the idea that his promise to take care of the young boy in front of him would be hard and time consuming as he hadn't had any structure in his life for a very long time.

"Right," he poured himself a generous glass of bourbon and gestured to the sofa, "sit."

"Look, Damon... "

"No." Damon slowly shook his head, "no, your best move now would be to stay silent until told to speak." He sat down opposite of Jeremy and put his glass down on the table.

"Now, when you miraculously rose from the dead I spent a long, _long_ day compelling all sorts of different people so you'd be accepted back in school. The first day back you undo all that work and you make me spend even more time doing the same thing all over again." He leaned forward and held back a smirk when Jeremy sunk deeper in to the sofa. "I get that there hasn't been any consequences before when you've messed up but there will be now. I can't have a rebellious teenager roaming around the house."

Jeremy shrugged and feigned disinterest, "I could just move out."

"See the thing is," Damon got up from the sofa and sat down on the table right in front of Jeremy instead, "that wouldn't make your sister very happy."

"So what are you going to do? Be the good one, raise me well and proper just to please Elena?" Jeremy's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Damon wasn't surprised at the attitude but that didn't make it any easier to tolerate and he'd had just about enough.

"Ok! Ground rules. You do not talk to me like that. From the second Elena left you became my responsibility which means your actions have consequences."

"And what's that supposed to mean... actually, you know what," Jeremy stood up, "I really don't care."

One second he was taking a step forward to leave and the next he found him self face down over Damon's lap, one strong hand on his back steadying him and making it impossible to move.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"You know," Damon didn't seem the least bit distracted or worried about his desperate attempts to get up, "back in my days as a teenager things were very different. If I'd spoken to an adult the way you've spoken to me today, especially after getting myself into trouble I would find myself in a similar position as you right now."

Jeremy wasn't really listening, he was focusing on trying to get up, but Damon's grip was solid and he couldn't move no matter how hard he tried.

"You done?" Damon got no response but felt the boy over his knees slowly ease up on the fighting. He hadn't intended for Jeremy to end up here at all, but Jeremy's attempt to leave mid conversation had truly pissed him off and he'd acted on some sort of instinct. Originally he had planned to to do the modern parent punishment with taking away Jeremy's stuff and grounding him but now that he had him in this position he started doubting if that was the way to deal with a boy who had gotten his way for years without anything or anyone setting him straight.

"So what are you going to do, huh? You know I'm too old to get spanked or whatever happened when you were young 50 million years ago, and you also know I would tell Elena that you hurt me and she'd be so pissed at you!"

"Oh Jeremy, "Damon shook his head, "did you really just threaten me?" As quick as he had landed over Damon's lap he was now stood up in front of him with his head swimming.

"Go shower, change in to sweats and wait for me in your room."

Jeremy was quick to follow those orders and hurried up to his room feeling victorious and slightly shaken up over how it could have ended. He knew all of Damon's soft spots and was glad that he could manipulate Damon the same way he had done with most of the people who'd tried to change him.

Damon had thrown him around and slapped him across the head in the past but this would have been different. He'd never had anyone put him over their knee before and he didn't plan on ever having that happen again. He would just have to be quicker with reminding Damon that he would want to stay on his good side to keep Elena happy.

Damon sat patiently waiting on Jeremy's bed whilst Jeremy was in the shower, he'd decided what to do the second Jeremy threatened to call Elena and he was calmer now, certain that his own anger had nothing to do with how he would deal with this.

When Jeremy walked back in the room, hair still damp from the shower, Damon gestured for him to come sit next to him on the bed but Jeremy chose a chair a bit further away instead.

That anger that Damon had managed to control slowly came bubbling in again but not enough to change his mind.

"Sooo...?" Jeremy said with newfound confidence and raised his eyebrows in question, "the reason you're in my room is...?"

"I am going to spank you."

Jeremy was too taken aback to think of anything smart to say and just blubbered out his sisters name.

"Yes, I understand that you think you can threaten me with telling Elena how bad I am but to be frank I really couldn't care less. She can be pissed all she wants, at least you will be under control." Damon stood up, "now... you can either come over here yourself or we can do this the hard way."

"This is not ok!"

Damon rolled his eyes; "hard way it is then," and walked over to the chair Jeremy was sat in. The teenager in front of him was avoiding eye contact and gripping on to the sides of the chair as if that would prevent Damon from maneuvering him over.

"Stand up."

"No."

"Stand up or I'm adding ten to it for your attitude. Now."

"No."

"Jeremy," Damon grabbed hold of Jeremy's chin and angled his head up, "this is only getting worse by the minute, so I suggest you do as I say sooner rather than later."

"No!"

In the same whirlwind motion as earlier Jeremy suddenly found himself draped over Damon's lap, arms pinned behind his back and legs tucked in under one of Damon's legs. He tried to move and get up but this time instead of just holding him still Damon landed five hard swats, making Jeremy cry out in shock and surprise. With just the thin layer of his sweats between Damon and his bare skin it really hurt.

"You're not actually doing this?!"

"Oh, I really am," Damon adjusted them so he had a hand free to pull down Jeremy's pants, "and I was going to let you keep your pants on but you started arguing so now this will be bare instead." For Damon bare was better, so he could see how much damage he was inflicting and keep it from going too far.

Jeremy couldn't believe it. He was bent over Damon's knees, pants and boxers around his ankles and Damon had every intention to spank him. Worse than that was that he had no idea how to get out of it. He could feel Damon move and place something on the armrest of the chair but he couldn't see what it was and for the first time in quite some time he felt completely helpless.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"So... before I start, do you want to tell me what got you here in the first place?"

Jeremy was still in shock, if he'd known this morning when Elena left him in Damon's care that this was going to happen he would have stopped her leaving. He had been free to do whatever he'd felt like for as long as he could remember and no one had really bothered to do anything other than occasionally shout at him.

"No? I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself here, Jer." Damon's voice was condescending and it stirred up more anger in Jeremy.

"Dick."

"Ok, then." Damon tightened the grip around Jeremy's wrists, holding them secure behind his back, "let's start and see if you see things clearer on the other side, shall we?"

Jeremy had had his fair share of fights and pain in life but Damon's palm suddenly landing swat after swat on his bare skin hurt in a different way. It wasn't the adrenaline filled pain that made him want to fight back, it was a dull slowly building pain. At the moment the humiliation and shame from it outweighed the hurt and he tried twisting around to get up and tell Damon that he was completely out of order. He couldn't possibly think this was right.

"I get it," he spoke as he tried to wiggle out of Damon's grip with no success," you're stronger than me. Now stop being such a jerk!"

Damon had thought that just being draped over his knees would stop Jeremy's attitude but as that clearly wasn't the case he just continued landing swats, focusing on Jeremy's sit spots, watching the boy struggle to get out of his grip only made him slap harder.

Jeremy was still fighting to get up, it had started seriously hurting now, he wasn't sure if it was Damon using more force behind each swat or because he seemed to only keep slapping the same area over and over again.

"OK... OW... I'm sorry alright," Jeremy tried to free his hands and to his surprise Damon let up his hold on his wrists but didn't stop spanking him.

"You can hold onto my leg or the chair or whatever you want if you need it, Jer. We're not even close to being done yet but I trust you know better than to try to protect yourself with your hands."

Jeremy immediately put his hands palms down on the floor and tried pushing off Damon's lap.

"Jeremy?" Damon sighed, "Did I not just say?"

"Ow! Just let me go!"

Damon looked down at the struggling boy and sighed, it was going to be hard to break him but giving up now would be pointless, nothing would change. So instead he increased the force and speed making Jeremy more desperate to get free.

Jeremy was becoming more vocal, letting out all sorts of threats and curses and grunts of pain. He spat out an especially long breath of insults when Damon grabbed and restricted his wrists again.

Damon was getting slightly worried as Jeremy's skin was turning from a rosy red to a dark crimson and sighed in relief when the swearing turned to hitched breathing and moans of pain, knowing that he was almost done.

"Right," he held up for a moment, "tell me what got you here." he gave Jeremy a minute to catch his breath before he repeated the question.

"Because I got expelled."

"And?"

"And because I called you a dick."

"And?"

"I don't know."

"And because it's not safe for you to go hunter in front of people! Do you understand how badly that could've ended?"

Jeremy reluctantly nodded, he hated Damon for what he was doing to him but as much as he didn't like admitting it he could see where he was coming from.

"So for the attitude and for getting expelled you're getting ten with this good ol' paddle. Plus the ten that your earned earlier."

Jeremy felt Damon pick up the object he'd put to the side earlier and his insides went cold. He had thought that was it and he had to fight his instincts to try to get free again.

The first slap of the hard paddle against his skin shocked him. He hadn't expected it to hurt so much and it was a sting that stayed burning until the next one hit him.

Damon could feel him starting to fight again but just held his wrists tighter and let the next slap land a little harder, making Jeremy cry out in pain.

It took ten more slaps with the paddle for Jeremy to stop struggling against Damon's hold and for the aggressive cursing to turn to violent sobs.

He was blubbering apologies and pleaded through tears for Damon to stop.

Once Damon felt him relax and submit he landed a few more blows to make sure that it would sink in that these are the consequences for bad behavior and for screwing up intentionally.

Jeremy didn't even noticed when it stopped, he just suddenly found himself sat on the floor with his pants and sweats back on, crying silently with his head in Damon's lap.

Damon let him cry it all out, one hand at the back of Jeremy's neck, until the sobbing stilled and the breathing got back to normal.

"Right, up you get. Time to get into bed."

Jeremy got up in silence walked to the bed, hissing in pain as he sat down on the edge of it before he rolled over to one side.

Damon sat down next to his head and let his hand rest on Jeremy's shoulder.

"I just want to make sure you understand that when you do things like you did today, there will be consequences, and they won't be pleasant. You're officially done being a rowdy annoying teen, you now have someone that will set you straight. Whether you like it or not."

Jeremy was too exhausted to reply and he was still pissed that Damon had spanked him, but as he heard the door shut behind Damon as he left, he felt oddly safe and calmer than he could remember feeling in years.


End file.
